the_empress_the_devil_the_foolfandomcom-20200213-history
Milinaeus Yoentumak
Milinaeus Yoentumak, is a Razorclaw Shifter of the Yoentumak clan, brother to Sacrous Yoentumak and a founding member of the Ad Infernum Lux. Life before Ad Infernum Lux Milinaeus fled his clan in a young age after failing to finish the trial that was required of all younglings in order to be recognized as adults in among the clan. The trail required the young shifters to live in the woods for 2 months alone, but Milinaeus returned to his village as early as the first month in order to ask for help for one of his friends that was being chased by Drow Elves. His tribe did not listen to his calls and jailed him for being a failure. While in jail, one of his trainers, helped him escape, and he then searched for days for his friends or his brother, Sacrous, but eventually he gave up, knowing that he could not help them or return to his village. He then joined the Scar guard to make a living, and while in training he was getting high scores. One of his first missions were to try find and hunt down a sizable group of Merfolks that were harassing a nearby village. Milineaus was the one you found the trail of their prey but to his surprise the seargent in charge of the team, blew their cover and went and made a deal with the Merfolks. After witnessing that, Mili lost all respect for anyone on the army and became self-centered. He started acting on his own on missions, drawing unnecessary danger towards his team-mates and he was eventually dismissed. His travels took him North, as far away from his home as he could, eventually inside Moonlake where he heard that Dama Isabella Revnar was hiring people to take care of an infected river. After succesfully cleaning up the stream from an infected large octopus and some Merfolks, and after running away from a green dragon that was living in that same cave, Milinaeus returned and agreed to stay to be part of a group, later named Ad Infernum Lux, along with Soren Revnar, Frug Berenin, Jacob Xarlo and Mokujin. In the first days of his contract as a member of the team, he kept himself somewhat distant from the other members, trying to keep it professional. He usually went ahead scouting, setting up ambushes and spent little time with his fellow companions. After their first mission took the team after an ambush to Glade, he took off on his own, searching to have a good time in a lowly establishment. After many mugs of ale he started showing off with tales of the victory of the team against an ambush they encountered on the way to Glade, against some soldiers carrying the mark of the Silverleaves. Little did he know that the establishment he was in was actually a part of the Silverleaves gang. In order to save his life and solve the misunderstanding he was brought to meet the leader of the gang, Silver. After a long conversation, Milinaeus decided to join the gang, creating a future for himself if adventuring with the others came to an end and also gaining some extra gold pieces to the side of his adventuring. He also met Lily and Ixbalanque that same day. His inclusion in the Silverleaves helped find out the truth about the ambushes that were happening to merchants between Moonlake and Glade, claiming to be members of the Silverleaves. It was revealed that someone had given them fake silverleaves marks in order to frame the gang for the attacks. During his time there, the rivalry with Soren begun. Milinaeus was sent by Silver to infiltrate the Filth, the rivaling gang in Glade, and there he found out that Soren had in fact joined the Filth. When talking about it with Silver, the Silveleaves leader told Milinaeus that Soren had already visited him too, trying to make some kind of deal.Category:People